Home, Sweet Georgetown Home
by Channel D
Summary: Tony wants to buy a house in a lovely DC neighborhood. But he can't afford it sll by himself...An improbable one-shot, but one with warm fuzzies. Written for the NFA Moving Day challenge.


**Home, Sweet Georgetown Home**

**by channelD**

_written for_: the NFA _Moving Day_ challenge. The challenge asks for a situation requiring a move.  
_rating_: K plus  
_genre_: light, fuzzy  
_author's note:_ contains a slight reference to something that happened in my story, _Thanksgiving at Ducky's._

_

* * *

__disclaimer_: I own nothing of NCIS.

* * *

# # # # #

**Part I**

_February 2009…_

"Umm..hmm! Umm…hmm!"

"What are you umm-hmm'ing about, Tony?" Tim asked, about to sit at his desk to start another work day. Usually he didn't bother asking; Tony would often be deep inside a men's magazine or a joke book before Gibbs showed up. But something about Tony's mutterings sounded different today, and Tim was intrigued.

"_Something_ has made it through Probate Court, at long last, and is on the market!" Tony said, gleefully, staring at his monitor.

Tim sighed. "Are you still hung up on Director Shepard's house? Why the morbid fascination with that?"

"It's not morbid; it's real estate," Tony said firmly. "More importantly: it's in _Georgetown."_

"So?"

"Georgetown, McGee! Only one of the most desirable neighborhoods in the District! Elegant, close to everything, all the best of Washington around it.."

"I repeat: 'So?'"

Tony gave him a look of strained patience. "So, it's on the market! And that means I can buy it!"

Tim laughed. "On your salary? Dream on."

Looking slightly crushed, although the same thought had occurred to him, Tony said gruffly, "I'm sure there's a way. Maybe I could live on one floor and rent out the other."

"I'm sorry, Tony. I can't picture you as a landlord." Tim was still chuckling.

Tony snapped his fingers. "You're right! I don't need tenants; I need housemates! How about it, Probie?"

Tim laughed even more until he realized Tony was serious. "You can't—I don't—Tony—"

"What is going on?" Ziva asked, coming in.

"McGee and I are buying a house together!" Tony beamed. "Oh, strictly on a platonic level, that is."

"No, we're not!" Tim insisted. "I mean, yes, we're on a platonic level! Not that we're on any level! But no, we're not buying a house!"

Ziva laughed. "The two of you, sharing a house! You would be like _The Odd Couple,_ yes? You, Tony in the role of Oscar the slob; and you, McGee, as Felix the—opposite of a slob."

"It doesn't matter, because we're _not buying a house_!"

"It is a good time to buy, no?" said Ziva. "With the housing market as it is. Can you two afford it?"

"Yes!" said Tony.

"No!" said Tim.

"I got a small inheritance from my great aunt. But it would be tough, still," Tony admitted.

"You need at least one more person."

"Where would we find—"

"Tony, I _didn't say I was going to buy a house with you_!"

Ziva smiled.

"Zee-vah!" Tony brightened. "Would you consider…"

"Well, if McGee is going to move out of Silver Spring and leave me there alone…"

Tim considered. "We could almost do it. The three of us…what am I saying? This is madness! This is grade-A insanity! This is—"

* * *

"—what we would have to do," said Ziva, over lunch, showing them papers with figures. "It is fortunate that you have me to work with you on this. I have a good head for finance. McGee, you can only budget in theory. Tony, you are hopeless when it comes to money."

"Maybe so, but chicks still dig me."

She ignored that. "There are many things to consider. The Director's house is gone; destroyed by the fire and long since torn down. The land is in good shape. But we would need to have a house built. I recommend a prefabricated house, to save money."

"Can we get one to meet our specifications?" asked Tim.

"You _have_ no specifications, McGee," Tony scoffed. "Admit it. As long as you have a wall to hang your dart board on, you'll be happy."

Tim shrugged. It was true.

"How many bedrooms?" asked Ziva. "I can start looking online for prefab homes."

"Do we need three?" Tony asked.

Both Tim and Ziva slugged him.

* * *

"It will still be tight," Ziva sighed as they returned to work. "There will be ongoing expenses. Taxes. Maintenance. Grounds keeping."

"We can do our own lawn mowing and snow shoveling," said Tony, grabbing and raising Tim's hand. "Look! We already have a volunteer!"

Tim slugged him again. "If we had a fourth person…"

Abby greeted them in the squad room. "Hi, guys! I'm so mad at myself! I left my new boots at home, and it's going to snow by evening! I had to go all the way home at lunch to get them! I _hate_ that long trip!"

Tony, Ziva and Tim looked at each other and grinned, "Oh, Abby…" they sang.

* * *

# # # # #

**Part II**

_March, 2009…_

The four of them sat, looking over the plans of the prefab house that they had decided upon. "This would really work," Abby said, happily. "I like it, a lot! Four bedrooms, all on the second floor. Ziva and I each have one at one end of the floor, and you two are on the other end of the floor. A bathroom on each end."

"It would not take much to make both bathrooms _ensuite_," said Ziva. "The bathroom can be accessed from either bedroom."

"I like that," Tim admitted. Grudgingly, he'd allowed himself to be carried into this deal.

So far no money had changed hands. They were still waiting to see if the price would come down.

They had not made a big attempt to showcase their purchase, but Gibbs knew about it. (He always seemed to know these things.) When the subject came up, he would only roll his eyes and walk away. Clearly, he did not think it would work. That only made them more determined.

"A guest bedroom on the first floor," said Tony, "and we'll be set."

"When are we going to make the offer?" asked Tim.

"Soon," said Ziva. "But not yet."

* * *

# # # # #

**Part III**

_May 2009…_

"It is time to make the offer," Ziva announced. "It will still be tight, but when you consider what we will save on transportation, et cetera…"

"Car pooling every day!" Tony crowed.

"And think of it!" Abby said gleefully. "_Georgetown_! It's close to _everything_!"

"Except the Metro," Tim said wryly.

"The Foggy Bottom stop is not _that_ far away," she insisted. "And there are buses."

"What I would give for an easy commute," sighed Ducky, joining them in the squad room one morning. "Living out in Virginia is losing its appeal for me, I am afraid. Once upon a time, the bucolic nature stirred my Scots soul. But now…it's just one long journey through the tangle of traffic at both ends of the day. How is your house-planning coming?"

"We still might be able to move in by the end of the year," Tony grinned.

"A slan shack; that's what you'll have. Timothy, you surely are familiar with the term?"

Tim nodded, smiling. "From science fiction fandom, and the novel by A.E. van Vogt, which speculated that slans were a group apart from humans; a smarter group. 'Fans are slans', became the saying. And so a slan shack was where unrelated fans lived together and shared their collections of science fiction."

"You should join us, Ducky!" Abby said impulsively, taking his arm.

"Well, now; I don't know…"

"Come on! You love us! We love you! Move out of Reston and be a part of our slam shack—"

" 'Slan shack,' " Tim grinned, not usually having to correct Abby.

"Whatever! We'd love to have you!"

"Er…well, I will give it some thought…" Ducky walked away, muttering a bit, but looking a trifle pleased.

"Ducky? Are you nuts?" Tony hissed when the older man was out of earshot. "Next thing, you'll be inviting _Gibbs!"_

"Oh, could we?" Abby danced.

"It is not a bad idea, having Ducky," said Ziva. "We are not getting younger. He could take care of us."

Tony eyed her. "Take care of us? Do you realize how old he is?"

"Ducky will outlast us all. I am sure of that."

* * *

"Yes, I would indeed like a bedroom on the first floor," Ducky said the next day. "My knees would appreciate not having to climb steps so often."

"We will work that into the plans," Ziva nodded. "Thanks to your generous contribution, it is easy enough to put another bedroom on the first floor."

"I might as well be a generous shareholder," Ducky said. "After all, I'll get a fair sum for my house, when it sells."

"Five of us, under one roof," Tim said, shaking his head. "I'd never have believed it. But I think I'm going to like it!"

"Look at this kitchen on the plans!" said Ziva. "All the cooking I can do in there…!"

"And the dining room, and the living room…lots of space to be social. Or not," said Abby.

"I like the sun porch on the back," said Tim. "That'll be nice in spring and fall."

"The yard in back, with room for a garden!" Ducky said delight. "With a shorter commute, I'll have time to work on my flowers."

"And we'll fence the yard in, so Jethro can have the run of it," said Abby. "I'm so looking forward to playing with him more often!"

"This is all working out so well," Tony said. "I keep thinking, something's going to go wrong…"

"Or go hinky," said Abby.

* * *

# # # # #

**Part IV**

_June 2009…_

Ducky called an emergency meeting of the Slan Shack after work one night. "I know this might be a bit of a trial, and a lot to ask of you, but…do you suppose we could take in one more?"

The other four exchanged glances. They'd long since figured that the five of them were a linked group; perfectly formed. "Who?" asked Tim.

"Jimmy."

"Oh, now, wait a minute, Ducky…!" "I like Jimmy, I guess, but…" "I don't know, Ducky…"

"Give me a chance to explain. He's just learned that his apartment building has been sold for condos. He can't afford to buy his unit."

"So? There are lots of apartments in the area. I can think of—" Tony looked at the others. "Four that will be available at the end of the year!"

"He, too, would appreciate an easier commute," Ducky put in.

Abby said, "But Ducky; we're all putting a substantial amount of money we've saved into this. Can Jimmy afford to do the same?"

"No, he can't," Ducky agreed. "But he's young and strong and can put in sweat equity. He can mow the lawn, shovel the snow, and do minor repairs. Plus, a small room somewhere in the house would be fine by him."

"There aren't any other bedrooms in the plans," said Tony.

"It is not too late to make minor changes," said Ziva. "We could make a small room and a bath in the attic."

"That would suit him perfectly!" said Ducky. "May I invite him?"

* * *

Jimmy was thrilled to be invited. Confronting Tony alone in the squad room the next day, he asked eagerly, "Can I bring an organ?"

Tony was still trying to get him mind around having the eccentric Jimmy Palmer as a housemate. "An…organ? Like a liver, or a heart?" he asked, dreading the answer.

"No, no! An _organ_! A musical one!"

"A set of lungs? Does Ducky let you take your work home, Palmer?"

"No!" Jimmy mimed playing a keyboard. "Like a piano!"

"Oh, an _organ!_ Why didn't you say so? I supposed that would be okay, though I'd have to ask the others. How will you get it there?"

"I'll find a way," Jimmy said, pleased, and went back to his work area.

Tony had visions of the organ morphing into a calliope, and Jimmy pedaling it down the street, music gushing forth. He shook his head. "Oh, hi, boss."

"Little less talk about your house and a little more work, DiNozzo," Gibbs growled.

"Um, sure, boss. On it." Tony grimly returned to the case at hand.

* * *

# # # # #

**Part V**

_December, 2009…_

The six happy house owners stood on the walkway outside their brand-new, large Georgetown house. Tonight they would inspect and wonder at it. Over the next few days and weeks, they would move in.

"Ours. All ours," Abby sighed happily.

"You will remember to clean the bathtub when you're done with it, won't you, Tony?" asked Tim, who was too happy to really care what answer Tony gave.

"Yep. You just be sure to take your rubber duckies out when _you're_ done."

"Don't have rubber duckies. I do have a fleet of ships, though. Comes from having a dad in the Navy."

"Just keep them out of my sight, McGunmetal."

Ziva unlocked the door, and slowly they all moved in; Ziva handing a key to each at the entrance.

"Wow," said Abby. "Wow. Double wow." The house, though unfurnished, was impressive.

"Let us all try to get at least bedding in by Saturday," said Ziva. "Then we can have our first meal together Saturday night."

"Saturday?" Tony yelped. "But I have a da—" He broke off as Tim hit him in the stomach.

"You have a what, Tony?" Ducky asked.

"A danish recipe I've wanted to try out," Tony wheezed.

"Good! That covers dessert," said Abby. "Thank you, Tony!"

"Don't mention it," Tony said, glaring at Tim.

* * *

Saturday's dinner was perfect. Ziva and Tim cooked, and everything turned out wonderfully. The six of them sat around the large dining room table that had come from Ducky's house. Although boxes were everywhere, the six were optimistic.

Jimmy was the one, startlingly, who asked for a prayer before they ate. "My grandfather used to ask this blessing before every meal," he said. As they all bowed their heads and joined hands, Jimmy intoned, "Thank you for this food we are about to eat, and may we get through the next 24 hours without killing each other. Amen."

"Amen," the others chorused.

* * *

To everyone's surprise, they _did_ get along well. There were enough bathrooms to avoid long waits; enough personal space so that no one felt crowded. Anyone not feeling social at a time simply retreated to his or her room. Abby used headphones when listening to her music, Jimmy limited his organ-playing to hours when he was mostly alone in the house, and they shared in cleaning the common areas of the house. Jimmy insisted on doing the dishwashing as part of his "sweat equity". Items were moved in over weeks, and soon the attic was crowded with boxes. They commented on each other's attire before leaving home in the morning, and commuted to work together (usually in two cars, and dropping Jimmy off at med school on his class days).

They looked forward to their first Christmas together…even Ziva, for whom it was just a day to rejoice in being with her friends.

But there was something missing.

Three days before Christmas, a straw-drawn delegation consisting of Ziva, Tony and Abby appeared before Gibbs' desk. "We'd like it if you'd spend Christmas with us, Gibbs," Abby said brightly. "You know how we all get together over the holidays sometime anyway, and, well, it's Christmas! And it's on a Friday this year! That's got to be a sign."

"Of?" Gibbs said, mildly amused.

"Do come, Gibbs," Ziva pleaded. "It will not feel complete without you."

He looked dubious, but finally nodded. "What time?"

"We're doing Christmas Eve by the fireplace Thursday night," said Tony. "A nice big dinner, and then snacks…Christmas movies…_It's a Wonderful Life,_ which as you know, is the greatest Christmas movie ever made…"

"And carol-singing. We have a guest bedroom," Abby urged. "Plan on coming Thursday and staying overnight. We'll open gifts Christmas morning, and then have a big dinner in the late afternoon. Do say you'll spend it all with us!"

Gibbs threw up his hands in resignation. "Okay. Who wants to be alone on Christmas, anyway?"

* * *

_Christmas eve…_

With seven at the dining room table, they had to put in a leaf to avoid others' elbows in their faces.

"Dear me; this leaf wasn't properly put away after we used it at Thanksgiving at my house," said Ducky.

"No, I think it was the neighbors' tykes who pounded on it," said Tony, frowning. "Playing with the pig."

"The pig _you_ brought, Tony," Tim pointed out.

Tony shook his head. "For shame, Probie. Trying to stir up trouble on Christmas Eve! Santa's watching you, you know."

"I always wondered about that," Abby mused. "When I was a girl, I took to dressing in my closet when December came. Just in case Santa was watching."

"That's…sad, Abby," said Jimmy.

"No; nothing against Santa. I just wanted my privacy."

"Do you have these kinds of talks every night?" Gibbs asked Ducky, while studying the leaf.

"Yes; pretty much so. Can you fix the leaf, Jethro? No, other Jethro," he said to Tim's dog, who'd come at the sound of his name.

"It's cracked," said Gibbs. "I wouldn't trust it to hold together as is, but I could put a screw in it…where are your tools?"

The six looked at Gibbs and each other blankly.

"Oh, come on, people; you can't have a house and get along without tools! Wrenches, hammer, saw, screwdrivers, pliers, drills…"

"I have a tool belt in the attic that I wear when I work on the Habitat for Humanity houses," Abby volunteered. "Except…I don't own any tools. I borrow them on site."

"Well, we shall just have to be cozy around the leafless table, then," said Ducky. "We can make do."

"I'll run back home in the morning," said Gibbs. "Get my tools; fix your leaf."

"Oh, don't leave us, Gibbs," Abby murmured, along with the others. "We'll get by."

"I won't be gone long. Consider this my Christmas contribution," he insisted.

* * *

He was, in fact, back before most of the household had woken up the next morning. Tony was making pancakes and frying sandwich steaks, and Tim had coffee going while checking on the coffee cake in the oven.

"Where's the best place for me to work on the leaf?" asked Gibbs.

"We have a basement," said Tim. "It's unfinished, but we have a few old folding chairs and a card table down there that you can use. The door to the basement is right over there."

Gibbs tugged on the doorknob; it was a little stubborn.

"Oh, yeah, that. Sorry, boss," said Tony. "We need to do something to…fix whatever's wrong with that."

"It needs planing," said Gibbs.

"Oh, Yeah. Right," said Tony, as if he knew what that meant.

* * *

While Gibbs was busy in the basement, Abby and Ziva hurriedly called a conference of the home-owning six. "It would be so cool to have Gibbs living here with us!" Abby enthused. "We should invite him to move in to the Slan Shack!"

Tim and Tony looked doubtful. "Have…the boss living here with us?" said Tim, slack-jawed.

"Yeah; there are probably rules against cohabiting with your subordinates," Tony agreed, earning him an unexpected headslap from Jimmy, of all people.

"Jethro has many woodworking and general handyman talents that would be of great use to us," said Ducky.

"He has a house of his own," said Ziva. "We moved here because five of us were in apartments far out, and Ducky was in a house far out, and this way would could enjoy being in a house in the city. Gibbs does not have those needs."

"But I've seen him look at us, as we leave work together or come in together," Abby remarked. "Looking like he feels he's on the outside of something."

"Who is going to ask him?" said Ducky. "Who is going to bell the cat?"

He felt five pairs of eyes on him, eyes accompanied by smiles. "Oh, very well," he sighed. "He _will _say 'no', you know."

* * *

Ducky waited until after dinner, when the group was relaxing in the living room; a hearty fire going in the fireplace. All except Ducky and Gibbs were asleep, or nearly so.

"We've enjoyed having you here, Jethro," Ducky said, as they sat in armchairs near each other.

"Enjoyed being here."

"You're all alone in that house of yours…still, it must have memories for you."

Gibbs only grunted. "It's just a dang house."

"We do have room for another person here…if you'd consider…we'd be happy to…"

Gibbs stared at the fireplace flames and didn't answer for a long moment. Then he said, "You got plans for the basement?"

"I don't think so; we just wanted a basement because a basement is a good thing to have."

"I noticed that there's room enough to build a boat down there."

Ducky smiled and put his hand over his old friend's. "Merry Christmas, Jethro. Welcome home."

-END-


End file.
